


The Day of the Dying Sunset

by ProCAStination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Horses?, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProCAStination/pseuds/ProCAStination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction - ever to be published anywhere, and one of the first I have ever written. So don't expect a lot.<br/>Dean, Sam, Castiel and Amelia are horses, and Metatron and Crowley are also somehow involved - but they are people.</p><p>I added Amelia for Sam, because I feel he deserves to have someone to settle down to as well. </p><p>Okay please leave feedback and watch out for symbolism, because it's hidden in there, somewhere.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Day of the Dying Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction - ever to be published anywhere, and one of the first I have ever written. So don't expect a lot.  
> Dean, Sam, Castiel and Amelia are horses, and Metatron and Crowley are also somehow involved - but they are people.
> 
> I added Amelia for Sam, because I feel he deserves to have someone to settle down to as well. 
> 
> Okay please leave feedback and watch out for symbolism, because it's hidden in there, somewhere.

*THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE*

Sam and Dean galloped across the paddock in long, thundering strides. Their manes whipped and curled with the wind as they accelerated towards the front gate. A man called from behind them, threatening to strangle their necks with the thick rope that flung around his head. He smirked as the two slid in the mud that lay undetected in front of the fence. They plunged into the mud with shock, and both fell onto their backs as they came in contact with the unstable surface. Sam and Dean weren’t injured, but the shock of the fall exhausted them, and they stayed on the ground, uncertain about their Master’s whereabouts. 

Sam shook himself, sprinkling fine amounts of mud onto Dean’s face. In an abrupt movement, Dean staggered to his feet. He whinnied loudly, asking Sam to do the same. They had played this game time and time before, always managing to keep ahead of the old man. From his standing position, Dean turned his long head, staying focused on the bushes and ditch in front of him. He trudged out of the mud in slow, sloppy steps, unaware that his Master was gaining ground. A rope was airborne, and landed over Dean's neck like an ugly necklace. He whinnied in protest to the restriction. Sam reacted to his brothers concern, and staggered to his feet, ready to defend his older brother. He ripped out of the mud with force, and reared at the old man, preparing for a landing on his chest. Their Master stumbled backwards into the ditch, landing on his back in uncomfort. Dean leaped forwards in bedazzlement as the rope strained on his long neck, the Master wasn't about to let go of his tight grip, even as he fell. Staggering backwards in shock to the abrupt movement, Sam ran to safety, a little over the hill where he saw what happened next. 

 

*SAM’S PERSPECTIVE*

I watched as Master staggered to his feet. His eyes were swimming in rage as he pulled tighter on the rope. He yelled, an anger that could be heard from the town in the valley. Dean looked up at me in panic, where I stood almost at the peak of the hill. His expression mocked as if his whole world were about to go under. His whiney was one of desperation, as he knew the Master wouldn’t understand, “Run Sammy, run! Get out of here!” I hesitated, taking two steps forwards, and one backwards again. My hooves scratched the surface of the ground, ripping roots out of the soil. Master tightened the rope around Dean’s neck to a choking length. He turned his glance to me, his evil eyes watching me, laughing loud as insanity curled its mean finger around his heart. The thought struck me that maybe he wanted both of us. I bolted.

 

*DEAN’S PERSPECTIVE*

He bolted, as I had asked him to, but still I felt pain in my chest as he left me to go to ‘Who Knows Where’. In disappointment, the only thing I could do was to hold my head in shame as I was brought into my cage.  
A ‘stable’ is possibly the worst thing you can be cooped up into. The ground beneath me was rock, and the walls were steel. I can only describe it as standing in Hell’s heart. Sam was brought in a few days later, I knew we were going to finally be trained. The thought of a rider sitting comfortably on my back as if I were a couch and I trudged onwards, listening to them as they gave me instructions, haunted me. I would be forced into slavery. Sam whinnied from the next door stall. His brown mane flicked around his eyes as he tried to push it behind his ears. I laughed at his incompetence. My ears pricked forward as I heard the stable door creak open. Two nervous sets of hooves charged towards our stalls. A short man with facial hair joined our Master, “deal is a deal, their souls are yours.” He chuckled at his own joke, I snorted in disgust. A chestnut mare and a white stallion entered the stable. I knew I should have been looking at the filly, but my eyes wouldn’t draw away from the stallion. He descended like an angel into the stable, settling into the next-door stable. The filly, was situated next to Sam. This was a deal I could live with, I'll take the stallion and Sam can have the mare, I regretfully thought. “Thanks again Crowley,” our Master thanked the short man as he handed him coloured pieces of paper I assumed was their method of trade.  
“We’re not friends, Metatron.” Metatron. That was the first time I had heard someone say Master’s name. It sounded weird on my tongue. Like a devils work. Disturbed, I glanced back over to the white, glistening stallion, “my name’s Dean.”  
“Castiel,” the handsome horse responded.

 

*CASTIEL'S PERSPECTIVE*  
My new Master took an immediate liking to me, for reasons I still debated over. Despite this, he made me work double the shifts. I liked finally coming back into my stable after a good days work. Amelia, Sam and Dean were always waiting for me. Dean and I talked mostly, our stalls being next to each other. I didn’t know how I felt about him. It was a different feeling, I had never looked into emotions. It was a waste of time for me. Sure, I had felt loyalty, betrayal, achievement, but never happiness or love. The word hung in my throat like a dark raincloud. I had never loved before. Sometimes I caught myself staring. I would lean in closer, and closer, until he told me to back off because I had personal space issues. So I waited, I waited for the day he would exclaim his emotions. 

Weeks passed, and Master’s plans of having Sam and Dean trained, backfired. Metatron let the brothers carry out their little games, knowing that he could, at any time, grab them and pull them back. He was smart, but intimidating I concluded he wouldn’t become anything more than an acquaintance of mine. If anything, he was becoming an enemy. His slavery was exhausting, and I longed for better times. My dislike for Master was only growing, and my loyalty was being questioned. Instead of running, I waited for Dean. Dean had been the reason I didn’t charge through the dodgy fence, why I didn’t jump the cattle grid. I waited for a day, a perfect day. 

The perfect day showed its face only a week later. Metatron had made one fatal mistake, and Dean fired through the open gate that lead into my paddock. Sam followed his energetic brother without question, charging past the frightened trainer. They sprinted across the paddock towards me. Amelia was quick to her feet and joined me, “what’s happened?”  
“They broke out.” I smiled, “I think Master’s going to leave them in the paddock for now. It’s getting late.” I barely finished my sentence before Amelia had galloped across the field, pure happiness on her face. She reared in excitement as she reached Sam, he smiled back gingerly. Dean continued to trot towards me. His black mane flowed over his neck in streams. Despite their knots and length, he managed to look like a God. The sun shone from behind him, leaving a glowing effect on his firm muscles. I forced myself to look away, but within seconds I turned back to him. His eyes were soft and gentle as he neared me, and his voice course but nice, “we’re out.” I smiled back at his immature self. If I hadn’t been in love by now, I definitely was by that late Summer’s afternoon. 

 

*THIRD PERSON PERSPECTIVE*

The day ended in a beautiful sunset. Gold and orange strands reached to all angles of the sky. The clouds became dyed in pink, and the entire hillside mocked the gentle hues. Dean and Cas watched the sunset in awe, enjoying each other’s beauty mostly. Sam lay next to Amelia, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The four of them enjoyed the dying beauty. Like all things, nothing gold can stay. Dean turned to Cas, smiling at the angel. His crystal mane whipped around his ears as God blew a warm breeze onto his blessed soul. He wanted nothing more than to lie next to him on the glowing meadow. Castiel looked back at him, none of them could stop smiling. They too, neared each other. Dean took a quick glance back at Sam and Amelia, who had both fallen asleep, as if the sunset had melted them together. Not having to worry about his little brother anymore, Dean turned back to Cas. The distance between them faded completely. Dean flinched slightly as their hips came in contact, but didn’t turn away from the glowing horizon. Cas smiled at Dean’s dopiness, gently leaning his head on Dean’s neck, just as Amelia had done beforehand. As if planned, they fell to the ground beside one another. If they had arms, Dean was sure they would be holding hands right now, instead, he settled for a cuddle, leaning his long neck onto Cas's and embracing his body heat. The sun fell before them, and they watched the sunset take the warmth of the evening with it. Dean breathed in deeply with happiness. A feeling he hadn’t felt since his capture. He never wanted to leave this moment in time. Cas pulled in closer next to Dean, his body heat and love warming him, “tomorrow,” Cas whispered, as his eyes flickered shut in exhaustion, “tomorrow, we get out of here.”  
Dean glanced down at his sleeping angel. Tomorrow, he too, would grow wings. He felt like he was already flying.


End file.
